Ask the Millefiore Family!
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: Ever since Byakuran messed up at the Little Boys' Orphanage,Millefiore was taken out o KHR!Can you help bring them back?Only with your questions they can get enough money and regain their sanity,so please do it for the cause!Read inside for explanations.
1. Plot

**You've seen Vongola and Varia ones...but personally I haven't seen any Millefiore ones. (if there are, don't blame me if I can't find 'em! Update more, then!!!)**

**Oh, this isn't just "ask and get answers", it has a story and stuff to go along. Events occur, blah blah blah.... some "guest stars" *cough...erm hostages*coigh cough* will join, such as members from the Vongola and Varia. Also some random other people like Tsuna's mom and people like that.....**

**So...Ask the Millefiore! NO BLUEBELL, KIKYO, DAISY, TORIKABUTO, GHOST, OR ZAKURO, I HATE THEM ALL. **

**THEY SUCK (in my eyes) IF YOU LIKE THEM IDK, I DON'T BASH ANY OF THEM IN HERE, THEY ARE JUST NOT INCLUDED. PLEASE KEEP IT WITH THE "ORIGINALS", FOR MY OWN MENTAL HEALTH!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!! **

**(sorry I didn't include ****Genkishi or Glo Xinia because I never really care for them. If you like them and you insist I will add them in somehow)**

**Please read to the bottom, this just explains how the insanity begins ^^**

**Rules at bottom, too.**

* * *

It was a cold day in the snow, as GingerBread, Uni, Byakuran, Siel, Irie, Gamma, Spanner and everyone else walked along a sidewalk. Thanks to Byakuran for what he uh...did....when he was helping out at a _little boys' orphanage...._ Actually, Byakuran carried Uni and Siel was getting a piggy-back-ride on Old Fat Butler (they changed his name, but yes this is Orglet) so...those two were not counted when we spoke of "walking".

Ginger Bread looked sadly in a bakery, while the rest continued their walk. Sadly, he had to sell his cute 'lil magician hat to some..crazy pineapple head for money (either that or...uh...'service') so he took the former.

Uni was fast asleep, and she, too, had to sell her big-ass hat thingy. By force, Siel sold his tiara. Spanner sold his lollipop stash (he was in a coma for 3 months....) and Irie sold his glasses and frames. He was actually a lot blinder than everyone thought. Ginger Bread continued looking through the bakery, until he spotted a gingerbread house....

"Ah!" he called, beaming. Then, he saw some brat come along and take one of the ginger people. He bit their legs off. "!!!"

He fell to the ground and started to sob.

Spanner turned around to see Ginger banging the window. He sauntered over to see what it was all about. He just looked through the window until he spotted a whole wall, full with lollipops!

He started hypervenallating, and when he saw the price on each one....

"_1 lollipop = a dime"_

*Twitch*

_Oh no! Now everyone starts to freak out!!! READ THIS_

**Spanner **fell to the ground and began to have a seizure that will last for a long time (?)

**Siel **suddenly fell into depression missing his tiara. He also gets bipolar later on, and has misandry _**-misandry is a fear of men-**_

**Orglet **died because Siel broke his spine (accidently)

**Uni **just slept the whole time because she doesn't have the initiative to stay awake. She speaks and walks in her sleep, giving her an odd...attitude.

**Byakuran **stops his happy act and starts cutting and causing mischeif. He also pulls out his various guns when he angers.

**Ginger Bread** goes insane and gets put into a straightjacket because he thinks he is a cookie and fears milk. He mistakes Byakuran from milk and fears him too.

**Gamma **finds glitter on his skin (from Uni's art project) and thinks he is a vampire from Twilight.

**Irie **becomes a pimp and a gangter because he thinks his life had been wasted so far. He takes inappropriote pictures while Uni is sleeping.

......

**Spanner: **"W-Whaaa! S-So much money!!!!"

**Rasiel:** _-feels head-_ "S-Shiny is....g-gone!!!"

**Uni: **_Zzzz....zz.Z....ZzZZZ....z..ZZ..z_

**Byakuran: **"WHAAAAA I HATE MYSELF TILL I CAN'T HATE ANYMORE....."

**Ginger Bread: **"S-Stay back! Don't eat me even though I'm magically delicious!!!"

**Gamma: **"YOU CAN'T MATCH MY STRENGTH..OR MY SPEED....OR MY LIFESPAN...!!!!

**Irie: **"Yo, yo yo, Gamma, why so tough?"

_"Is there any hope...? No. That is why we need you to help. An editor for KHR! feels no one likes the Millefiore family, so they are going to drop them. For every question you send, 30cents get sent to them. (think of how many lollipops that would be! 6!!!!) so please help, for the cause!!! Rules are below. Kittie"_

**Rules:**

1-no questions I obviously don't know if it hasn't happened yet like "do you die soon? do you come back? what happens to so-and-so next episode?" 'cuz I really don't know. Nothing concerning future episodes is fine, but things like "what happened in your past?" is okay. Just don't expect an actual answer, they answer what they want to!

2- REQUESTS ARE WELCOME!! ex: "will you kiss so-and-so?" Note it may not happen, depending if security scare them enough....

3- Any amount of questions to any character is welcome ^^ You can ask multiple to the same, multiple to another, or multiple to all characters, that means more money for them~!

4- Throwing stuff at them is welcome, but NO FREE HANDOUTS. "Here's a cookie, Irie!" NOT EXCEPTED. "Irie, if you pull down Byakuran's pants you'll get a cookie!" IS EXCEPTED!!!

5- Comments and complaints to the people are welcome, but there MUST be AT LEAST a question in there ;)

6- Note this is on how there current personallities are, but as they get more money they should get back to normal

Okay, enjoy! Note I can only make another chapter when I have a lot of questions, so....yeah. You can ask more than one question of course, and add comments or suggestions and such, but I'd like maybe 15-20 questions per chapter, because we need funds to run this, ya know!

HAVE TO GO...TY!


	2. The First Stupid Set

**YeaH um.....fucking battery on laptop is dying, it;s been slow lately and i have to use the light from my DS to see the dfucking tiny eyboard...im not doing so well. so excuse typos, blah blah blah, i cant use ths keyboard and i can baeely fucing see so...yah.**

**a=ny eay enjoy this, thans kaitlin177 and schwarze prinzessin for reviwing xD**

**Oh well its the millefiore and i refuse to use the actual funeral wreaths so....i guess people nay hate me a shitload for THAT one xD**

**anyways, enjoy! A;so note, the more wuestions they get, the more money they get and the more they become their original selves (still have to do this, thouh xD)**

**sorry if it sucks, i tried the bet i good i think it cme out okay xD (o promise speling annd stuff is better in here, but it late and im getting back to schol tonorrow after a logn vacation....hah.**

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Byakuran:"**What happened to your marshmellows? By the way I hate you because I think you're a pedo."

Byakuran-*sighs* "Ya know what, 'LITTLE GIRL', SOME of us don't have it made. SOME of us can no longer afford such sweetness. SOME of us need some flipping money!! And why in the name of Satan would you think I'm a pedo?!" *he eyes the emo corner*

Gamma-(sparkling)"Byakuran...isn't your reason for us being in this situation for going to an orphanage for little boys and-"

Uni-(snoring very loudly)

Irie-"Yo yo, homez, what up with the noisies? That Godzilla?"

Ginger B-"M-Milk **(byakuran)** i-is getting angry...." *he shakes uneasily in his straightjacket*

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Spanner: **"I'll give you $20 if you kick Byakuran in the nuts."

Spanner-***note he was suggested to take hemp in order to lessesn his risks to seizures* **"Dude.....like, I just realized....we use euros here....wait, no waay!....We're in Hyrule, right?"

Byakuran-"Shut up...I know only sadness.....*steals Spanner's hemp*"

Spanner-*sees picture on floor, after missing 5 times he finally places his hand on it and picks it up* "Duude....what's with the naked picture of a lollipop?"

irie-*snatches* "Yo, home slice, that's part of my collection of uh......sleeping...innapropriote....Uni....pics....Yeah."

Gamma-(sparkling) *does dramatic pose like that guy in twilight* "Is it-"*another dramatic pose* "possible to get a hard-on while taking that stuff?"

Spanner-*accidently kicks Byakuran's balls, making them explode with sparkles*

-almost everyone looks-

Gamma-*smirks*"Heh...you know _**I **_was there."

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Gingerbread: **"I don't like you but I'll give you your hat back if you tell me why your eyes have stars in them."

Gingerbread-"U-uh....y-you don't look like milk.....I-I have stars because when Uni was doing arts an crafts with Gamma (the same day he became a twilight sparkle vampire) she got some of those weird stars in my eyes.....she's a-lot of t-t-trouble....and her hat it....LOOKS LIKE MILK!!!!! AAAAAHHH I'M NEVER GONNA MAKE IT!"*he hides in his gingerbread box* "can I have my hat back now?" -tries to free his hands from jacket-

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Siel: **"How come you're not fat even though you do no physical activities?"

Siel-*he feels his head*"S-Shiny...."

Me-"Siel, back in the damn game."

Siel-"O-oh....well, my chair-COUGH-mmh THRONE, yes, THRONE, to be exact, it.....shiny.....it is a massage THRONE....and plus I do a lot of wii fit. Sitting on a white tray....

Gingerbread-"W-WHITE?! AAAAAHHHH MILK IS COMIN TOP GET ME!!!!"

Siel-"....Stick my leg out, sway from side to side....I also had Orglet massage my ass muscles but...he began to rape,....shiny...so we had to stop....." *feels head and rubs ass*

* * *

**Schwarze Prinzessin-**

**To Spanner- **"Why do you like lollipops?"

Spanner-*coughs*"They...dude....first, ya gotta try this....and uhm...they substitute for uh....what's the word uh.....some....some? Oh yeah, something. Substitute for.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................something....." *falls on Uni* "Mmmh...good little boy..."

Uni-"..._Byakuran's a stupid honky_.....zzzzZzzZZ..."

* * *

**Schwarze Prinzessin-**

**To Rasiel- **"Whcih would you pick, your life or your tiara? Also, who do you like?"

Rasiel- "Well, life has many things. 1,sex. 2,more sex. 3,butt sex. 4,threesome sex. 5,royal sex. My tiara GETS me sex so uh.....shiny....is sex allowed in hell?"

Gamma-*epicly looks torwards Siel* "You're not going to heaven?"

Rasiel- "Well I was on the naughty....shiny....list for christmas so uh....shiny...mmh i miss shiny..."

Rasiel-"And who do I like? You mean like a crush? Well if that's what you meant, I'd say Gingerbread. Why? He's little and in a straightjacket and looks like a good ass massager so....And yes now the straightjacket and his age he is easier to take advantage of...."

Gingerbread- "Oh no...I'M CRASHING DOWN!!!!" *he burries his face in his legs and tries to break his arms free, his eyes dart in every impossible direction as he thinks about milk*

* * *

**Schwarze Prinzessin-**

**To Ginger Bread- **"Can i eat you?"

Ginger bread- *he escapes his gingerbread box and tries to run, but trips and starts wriggling like....an inch worm? "WAAAAAAHH! NO, DONT! I'M NOT A CHIPS AHOY!!!!!!! NOT LIKE THPSE SCARY COMMERCIALS!!!!"

Uni- _SNOOOOREEEE "Byakuran married me because my family has a history of big-chested males and females. _" _SNOOOREEEEE_

* * *

**Schwarze Prinzessin-**

**To Gamma: **"How does it feel like being a Sparklepire (note:Spaklepire=the wannabe Vampires from Twilight)"

Gamma- *does dramatic pose* "I...am not poseur or a wannabe...." *pretends to move swiftly around a room, but is moving slower than the slowskis* "I...am a VAMSPARKLE, the TRUE sparkling vampires!" *lifts up a balloon* "You don't have my strength!" *throws at you, but it just falls less than a foot before him*

* * *

**Schwarze Prinzessin-**

**To Irie- **"I'll pay ya 20 euro if you do a rap(song)."

Irie- "get ready, cuz this motha fucka's gonna BRING DA HOUSE DOOOOOWWWWWNNNN!!!!!!!

Irie- _"YO, YO,_

_MA NAME IS IRIE_

_I TAKE PICS OF THAT MILEY._

_NOT ONLY HER BUT UNI,_

_EVEN THO' HER BOOBS ARE SO PUNY._

_I HAD SEX WITH SIEL,_

_SO HE COULD SEE HOW IT'D FEEL._

_REJECTED BYAKURAN,_

_THE PEDO'S BODY WILL MAKE YA YAWN._

_I'M GONNA WASH AWAY GAMMA'S SPARKLES,_

_PLUS I KILLED HIS GOLDFISH MARKLES!"_

Irie-"Haha! Until next time, HOME SLICE-! And where's da dough?"

**---------------**

**And, to find out the meaning of your name ****Schwarze Prinzessin****, I've gathered everyone!!!**

**Me-"Everyone, what does Schwarze Prinzessin mean?!"**

Spanner: "Weed"

Uni: "Zzzz....Byakuran slept with Mukuro for marshmellows"

Ginger Bread: "S-SENOR MILKY!!!!" *referring to Byakuran*

Byakuran: "Red something?"

Gamma: *dramatic pose* "Any wolves here?"

Rasiel: "F-tards...it's obviously something with princess at the end.....shiny....'something princess'?"

Irie: *givin autographs for his latest rap*

**ME- THEY NEED THE EXTRA EUROS, LET THEM GAIN THEIR SELVES BACK!**

**---------------**

**END, SORRY IT SHOULD GET BETTER LKATER ON, I AM JUST VERY NTIRED, SCHOOL BACK TOMORROW AFTER A LONG VACATION, I GOTTA GET TO BED.....ALSO SORRY IG TJS SUCKED, LOL.**


	3. The Second Stupid Set

**mission: 2 major projects due tomorrow. I just got my grades up, no longer failing. Do projects?**

**[yes] [no]**

***clicks no***

**! warning! by clicking no, all data will be lost and ELA and French grades will go down! Continue?**

**[yes] [no]**

***clicks yes repetivly***

and there you have it.

* * *

_Good news! More money has been gained, so some characters are more like themselves! Good job!_

**Schwarze Prinzessin-**

**To Rasiel:** "_First off, dude, OFCOURSE sex would be allowed in hell! If it wasn't allowed, Hell would have to face the wrath of yaoi fangirls everywhere.  
Now for the question, is your name Sil or Rasiel? Wiki says its Sil, but everywhere else it says its Rasiel."_

Rasiel- "Well, now, how in the name of SHINY am I supposed to know that?! And my name is Rasiel. Don't you know? People edit wiki, they can do whatever the..shiny....they want. Stupid peasants could even delete the HUGE article on MOI! Siel is my nickname, taking the first to fucking shiny letters off......Apparently, some people cannot understand my voice, mistaking me for 'Jil-sama', or 'Sil'. Either that, or people these days are too shiny *cough* lazy to put ONE FUCKING EXTRA LETTER IN MY NAME!!!...I miss shiny...."

Gamma- "Your speed does not match mine...."

* * *

_*even though this one isn't a question, Gamma has something to say*_

**Schwarze Prinzessin-**

**To Gamma:** "_pfft, yeah, sure, we'll go with that. I can clearly see that you are in denial. Just remember that quite a number of euros are waiting in case you ever decide to admit that your one of 'em dramaqueen-Sparklepires."_

Gamma- "....."

Me:"Way to say something, R-Tard..."

Gamma: "She...." _-dramatic pose- _"Is..merely...jealous..of my speed...and strength....and....." _-he rubs more sparkles from one of Uni's art projects off onto his skin-_

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Byakuran: "**_Well you know OLD MAN I was wondering if your clothes ever gets stains?"_

Byakuran- "Oh, YEAAAAH! They used to get stains, back when I ALWAYS WORE WHITE!!!!" _***note he dyed his hair black, and all his usually white clothes are now black in case I forgot to mention***_

Byakuran- "Back then, whenever I 'played' at the Little Boy's Orphanage, no one ever noticed the stains becaus they were all white! But NOOOOOW everyone can tell when I've messed around!!!"

Uni- "Yes Byakuran is a rapist to all animals and genders _SNOOOOOREEEE"_

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Spanner:** "_Here's the 14 euro which is about $20. Now the Question. Would you eat a lollipop that was snot flavored?"_

Spanner- "D-Duuudee...that is like, so totally....groossss... and st-stuff...." _-sniffs crystal light packs- _"Maaaan, have you tried this? This is LiKE, BetTer THan what that PIneApple HEad gUy sellS meh...."

Spanner- "And thanks for the moneh! WOULD I eat a lolllllllliiipop snot flavored?" _-pulls something on a stick out of his mouth- _"Get with the FuCkin cENTUry.....I gotz mah snotZ on a StIck!!!" -_passes out-_

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Gingerbread:** "_Here's your hat back. NOW eat this cookie."_

Ginger Bread- "Y---Yaaaaaa!!!!!" -_puts hat on-_ reunited at laaassst!!!"

Me- "Uh...one more thing, Ginger B..."

Ginger Bread-"Huh?" _-looks above-_

"......"

Ginger- "W-WAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M NOT GOING HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!" _-he runs off in the distance with money-_

Me-"Uh, okay, is someone gonna get him? SPARKLEPIRE, sick'em!"

Gamma- "I AM..."_-does retarded pose epically- _"A VAMPSPARKLE!"

Rasiel-"Uh, Okay, how is it he gets his hat back, but no one gives a NON-FLYING DUCK about getting me my tiara?! Pfft! And call yourselves fans...."

* * *

**kaitlin177-**

**To Irie**: "_Would you rather have a ball or a cube?"_

Irie- "Well, uh...." *takes pimp hat off* balls can uh...do stuff and so can cubes....hmm....I think balls might come more in handy if I need something to compare my own to in size....but uh.....I had really hard trouble measuring balls and circles when I was a 'lil Irie, so I';d say a cube."

* * *

**scyterfrnz-**

**To Byakuran:"**_Why not get Uni to go to Uncle Reborn to take euros for your meals? Its easier.._"

Byakuran- "Well as you PROBABLY HAVEN'T noticed, Uni is sleeping...forever. All she can do is sleepwalk and say TOTALLY FALSE FACTS about me!"

Uni- _SNOOOOORE "Byakuran only hates the Vongola because he failed to rape Rokudo Mukuro." SNOOOORE_

* * *

**and there you have it. Sorry they rushed torwards the last two, I was playing club penguin T-T THE SHAME!!!!!**

**Also they promise to be better next time....Buh by--**

**"WAIT!" (rasiel)**

**UGH NOW WHAT?! AND WHY DONT I HAVE QUOTATION MARKS AND "" UP THERE THEY ARE.**

**Rasiel- "Schwarze Prinzessin!!! WHAT LANGUAGE IS THAT IN?? IF YOU TELL ME, I CAN shiny...GUESS IT! dark room.....I KNOW PEOPLE FROM AXIS POWERS HETALLIA AND THEY CAN HELP ME!!!!! WHAT LANGUAGE????? I'm gonna say polish, polish or finish! shiny..."**

~*~*~and so speak the stars~*~*~


End file.
